Over (Chapter 24)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. Days Ahead Elsa looked around, confused and with terror spiraling around her. She slowly got up, when she heard a voice booming in her head. The voice had a single echo, as if two people with the exact same voice were speaking nearly at the same time. As the voice talked, it caused fear, a sense of unease, but worst of all, doom. "Welcome, Elsa, to our little game." The voice said with a sly tone. "Who are you?" Elsa asked, "And why have you brought me to this dream." "My poor, poor little girl, this is not a dream, this is a vision of what is to come." "Who are you then." "Hmmm, You shall know soon enough. Now, let us play the game, little mouse. Go on, investigate your home, see how it has changed." Elsa slowly opened the creaky door, and outside she saw a group of five people carrying a strange pot filled with burning red liquid. Elsa slowly followed the group, where it lead to a massive hall, one that she knew so well, but at the same time was so distant. The golden trim that once covered the hall was now a metallic red. The place had tattered rages dangling around, but most importantly, a massive throne, a throne designed for a creature 3 times the size of a man could sit. She waited for the people to leave, and then she asked "Are you the one working with Zoe? The one who said something about Conna?" The voice let out a terrible scream, echoing over and over again. When the scream stopped, the voice aggressively barked "CONNA, the blasted fool, the other thorn in my side. As for you question," The voice said, clearly calmer now, "You mean Chaz, and no, he is merely one of the disciples of my plan." "What is your plan?" "See for yourself." Elsa walked outside to see millions of people, all just working. There were, however, thousands of strange creatures. Many Elsa did not have an idea what they were, but when she reconsidered one, she knew what they all were. "Demons." Elsa said, stunned. "Yes, you are smarter than you look. Before you leave, I have one more present for you." Elsa heard a voice from behind. "Hello there." Elsa turned around to see a figure. She stood in shock. "Your..." Elsa started, "Me!" "I am what remains of you." The other Elsa replied, and as it did, it started changing, so it looked less like Elsa and more like a skeleton. "I tried to fight, and I failed, and I died. Join me in the darkness." Before Elsa could react, the skeleton grabbed her, and as it did, Elsa felt as if her very life was being ripped out from her. She slowly closed her eyes, desperately trying to keep them open, and she opened them again, seeing Rebel. "You okay?" Rebel asked. "I'm fine," Elsa stated, feeling incredibly relived, "It was just a bad dream." "It was not a dream!" The voice boomed. "It was, the future!" Category:Over Chapters